Roche l'Abeille
by Andromede
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand deux enfants perdus sous la pluie s'abritent sous le même toit ? Lemon ! AthosMarie de Chevreuse


**Titre : **Roche l'Abeille

**Auteur : **Andromède

**Disclaimer : **Ni Marie Michon, ni Ketty, ni Grimaud, ni Athos ( /pleure/ ) ne m'appartiennent, tout est à M. Alexandre Dumas et à sa postérité.

**Genre :** Lemon/Drama

**Résumé : **Que se passe-t-il quand deux enfants perdus sous la pluie choisissent le même endroit pour s'abriter ? Beaucoup de choses, oui…

**Notes de l'auteur : **Oui, oui, c'est encore moi… De retour avec ce one shot, moitié dérisoire, moitié sérieux, écrit pour ma grande copine L. Comte de la Fère, qui m'a lancé un défi sur le thème _Athos tout nu, ou : la conception de Raoul la Betterave_. Alors voilà, j'ai écrit la nuit que passent Olivier et Marie ensemble XD Et qui va avoir les conséquences que vous savez, lol. Mais ça, chut, 'le savent pas encore :p

**( pour les lecteurs d'_ Une fenêtre sur le passé_, qui attendent la suite en me maudissant jusqu'à la 32e génération : je sais, je n'ai aucune excuse, je mérite vos malédictions. Ca va venir. Je ne sais pas quand, mais ça va venir. Et en attendant, mon Live Journal et mes autres histoires sont en libre service:) )**

Mes remerciements à :

-La Fère, bien sûr, sans qui ce truc n'aurait jamais vu le jour XD ( c'est toi la marraine, lol ! )

-Gabrielle Trompe-la-mort, ma Fifille devant l'Eternel ( elle sait pourquoi elle est citée ici ;) )

-Callisto et Caliméra, qui m'ont encouragée pendant l'écriture.

Juste un petit avertissement : ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire est un **_lemon_** ( mon premier, snif… émue ), c'est-à-dire qu'il contient des scènes de **_sexe explicite_**. Donc agissez en conséquence ;)

**Roche l'Abeille**

_by Andromède_

C'était la nuit, mais on ne voyait pas les étoiles. La chape de lourds nuages noirs avait tout recouvert, matérialisant la colère du ciel qui faisait rage ce soir là. L'orage grondait, décimant ce petit bout du monde avec force éclairs lapidaires, rafales infernales et coups de tonnerre assourdissants. Le tout était baigné par une pluie froide et acérée, qui tombait à seaux, sans discontinuer, depuis le matin.

Cette route de campagne paisible qui reliait Limoges à un petit village des environs s'était transformée en chemin de l'apocalypse. Et pourtant, n'étaient pas des messagers de l'enfer, ces deux cavaliers qui la suivaient au galop.

Ils luttaient contre la bourrasque, cramponnés aux flancs de leurs chevaux pour ne pas tomber, en plissant les yeux pour tenter de distinguer ce qui se trouvait devant eux à travers les gouttes de pluie.

Ils pressaient leurs montures, qui s'enfonçaient un peu plus à chaque pas dans le bourbier, autrefois simple ruban de terre battue. Bientôt, celui qui tenait la tête aperçut vaguement la silhouette d'un clocher.

-Sais tu quel est ce village ? Cria-t-il à son compagnon de toute la force de ses poumons, pour tenter de couvrir les mugissements effrayants du vent.

-Roche l'Abeille, si mes souvenirs sont bons, entendit il celui-ci lui répondre ( il ne s'était pas retourné pour ne pas s'exposer davantage au tourments d'Eole )

-Comment le sais tu ?

Il parlait moins fort, l'autre étant parvenu à sa hauteur.

-J'ai été élevée dans ce pays, je le connais bien. Mais madame, je dois vous prévenir que ce village est fort petit et fort pauvre, il ne pourra guère vous offrir de gîte digne de…

-Qu'importe, répliqua « madame » presque impatiemment, pour le moment, tout ce qui compte pour nous est de trouver un endroit ou passer la nuit au sec, ou, par la sainte Vierge, nous allons périr noyées.

Les deux gentilshommes à la voix claire, aux yeux de femme brillant sous leurs feutres baissés, repartirent de plus belle.

Leur ardeur était décuplée par l'espoir du but qui se rapprochait.

Les gerbes de boue projetées dans leur sillage ressemblaient plus que jamais à des traînées d'étoiles filantes.

Elles souriaient de leurs lèvres bleuies par le froid.

Combattant la morsure des éléments avec une grâce féroce, leur seule arme dans cette vie.

* * *

Non loin de là, dans le presbytère de Roche l'Abeille, une pièce vide attendait. Une table ronde reposait contre le mur, sous une fenêtre aux volets délabrés, tremblant et claquant sous les assauts de la tempête. Deux simples fauteuils avaient été tirés devant la cheminée où ne brûlait plus qu'une ombre de feu. Le sol et les murs étaient nus, aussi nus qu'un nouveau né, et les seuls objets un peu personnels qui ornaient ce morne décor de théâtre sans acteurs étaient une Bible, une Vie des saints de Judith et un pourpoint d'homme, tout dégoulinant d'eau, gisant sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Un léger bruit mécanique retentit, et par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir pénétra la lumière d'une chandelle qui brûlait. L'homme qui la tenait frissonna légèrement, comme la flamme du bougeoir, en sentant sur sa peau la caresse méchante de l'air froid qui s'engouffrait à l'intérieur par les fissures du volet.

Il était en chemise et en bas, ses longs cheveux noirs trempés cascadaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos, et il tenait à la main une longue épée, toujours impressionnante malgré le fourreau de cuir à lanières qui l'enveloppait. Il avait un regard d'azur qui reflétait la lumière des braises rougeoyantes.

Ce négligé humide ne le rendait pas moins beau et attestait de son courage. Cet homme là venait sans doute de passer une partie de la nuit à courir à cheval sous la pluie.

Il avisa les deux fauteuils disposés devant l'âtre, et sourit, devinant là une attention particulière de son laquais. Il déposa sa bougie, et s'armant du tisonnier, alla entreprendre de raviver le foyer.

Bientôt, un deuxième homme pénétra dans la pièce, un plateau dans les mains. C'était le serviteur aux yeux doux et à la bouche close, dans le même état que son maître. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, s'accordant quelques secondes pour contempler ce dernier avec un sourire affectueux.

Un beau tableau, simple et paisible, d'un soldat fatigué se reposant au coin du feu. Les flammes, à présent hautes et claires, dansaient devant son visage, dansaient devant ses mains, l'entourait d'une aura irréelle et bienfaisante.

Manteau pourpre et chaud, qui faisait honneur à sa force et au charisme impressionnant qui émanait de lui en toute circonstance.

Il était à moitié nu, il avait les yeux baissés, il avait toujours froid.

Grimaud présenta son modeste souper à Athos en s'inclinant.

Mais il était plus roi que les rois.

* * *

Les deux cavaliers de la grande route venaient de pénétrer dans Roche l'Abeille au trot rapide, évitant les gouttières qui dégorgeaient et les flaques sournoises qui menaçaient. Ces centaures femelles sentaient que le salut était proche, et qu'il ne leur fallait surtout pas faiblir maintenant. Elles erraient le long des rues, scrutant chaque fenêtre, chaque porte avec espoir, mais sans résultat. Toutes restaient hermétiquement noires. Fermées. Jalouses du confort qu'elles abritaient.

Les chatons perdus sous l'orage se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, comme pour former une alliance défensive face à l'hostilité des portes closes. Leur errance au travers du dédale des petites rues les conduisit bientôt sur la place du village. Elles levèrent les yeux vers le ciel en pleurs, par réflexe, pour observer la petite Eglise de Roche l'Abeille qui se dressait là. Elle faisait réellement figure de bâtisse imposante, parmi toutes les petites maisons de ce petit coin de campagne où tout était petit à part la campagne.

Elles firent quelques pas dans sa direction, semblant mues par une même pensée, à la fois religieuse et pratique : si personne ne consentait vraiment à leur faire l'aumône d'un toit pour la nuit, elles iraient trouver refuge dans la maison du Seigneur.

Soudain, un éclair illumina la nuit, un coup de tonnerre couvrit pour un instant le bruit de la pluie. Les chevaux se cabrèrent, les chapeaux à plumes s'envolèrent. Mais les amazones avaient eu le temps d'apercevoir, coincée entre deux contreforts de l'église, une petite maison semblables aux autres, mais aussi complètement différente.

Les volets étaient mal fermés.

La lumière passait.

-Regarde, dit celle qui tutoyait toujours l'autre, crois tu que cela puisse être le presbytère ?

-Probablement, répondit celle qui vouvoyait, la maison est à l'écart, et il y a un petit sas en pierre entre son flanc et celui de l'église… Voulez vous… ?

-Oui, je veux… Viens çà.

-Madame, croyez vous vraiment que…

-Il y a de la lumière, Ketty, l'interrompit-elle, il y a de la lumière…

Relevant le col de leurs manteaux, car elles n'avaient plus de feutres pour dissimuler leurs jolis visages, elles descendirent de cheval et allèrent frapper à cette porte providentielle. Laquelle s'entrouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, juste assez pour qu'elles distinguent un oeil bleu, appartenant à l'ombre qui se tenait derrière.

-Qu'est ce ? Demanda la voix rauque qui allait avec l'œil.

-Nous sommes deux gentilshommes en voyage dans ce pays… Nous avons couru toute la journée, et une partie de la nuit, et nous nous sommes faits surprendre par l'orage. Pouvez vous nous accorder l'hospitalité, monsieur l'Abbé ?

-Bien sûr, entrez ! Répondit une autre voix, aux notes plus claires, qui venait de l'intérieur de la maison.

Les voyageuses ne se firent pas prier, et après avoir été attacher leur chevaux au râtelier commun de la place, s'engouffrèrent dans ce refuge providentiel.

Une nouvelle fois, le tonnerre retentit.

* * *

Athos venait juste d'achever de se sustenter, et s'apprêtait à aller se mettre au lit. Il reprit son épée, et alla soigneusement la déposer sous son oreiller. C'était son habitude, en homme qui jouait avec la vie, chaque fois qu'il dormait dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien.

Repassant de moitié dans la première pièce, afin de faire ses recommandations à Grimaud pour le lendemain, il entendit frapper impatiemment à la porte.

Il s'agissait apparemment de deux cavaliers, comme eux, demandant simplement la faveur de passer la nuit au sec. Athos leur cria d'entrer, puis, peu soucieux de s'exposer à leurs regards alors que lui-même voyageait incognito, se replia complètement dans l'ombre de la chambre.

-Vous devez avoir faim, messieurs, leur signifia-t-il depuis l'autre côté du mur, mais je ne puis malheureusement vous offrir que les restes de notre souper, et la moitié de ma chambre.

L'ancien mousquetaire entendit vaguement la rumeur d'une conversation menée à voix basse dans la pièce voisine, puis ce qui ressemblait à des éclats de rire étouffés.

Sur les vitres, derrière le volet, le bruit de la pluie ressemblait au chant d'une cascade de perles tombant sur un plateau d'argent.

-Merci, monsieur le curé, j'accepte.

Athos entendit la voix qui venait de répondre, à la fois des oreilles et de l'esprit. Un diamant devait s'être mélangé aux perles. Il souffla la chandelle, et répondit :

-Alors mangez, et faîtes le moins de bruit possible. Moi aussi j'ai couru toute la journée, et je ne serais pas fâché de dormir cette nuit.

A tâtons, dans l'obscurité quasi-totale de cette petite chambre de prêtre, Athos ôta sa chemise et ses bas, afin de ne pas les gâter. Puis, il s'allongea. Le lit fatigué gémit. Un frisson courut le long de l'échine de celui qu'on prenait cette nuit pour un homme de Dieu. Il rabattit la couverture de laine sur ses épaules, mais cela ne changea rien. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à se réchauffer.

Une demi-heure s'écoula peut être. Seul dans cet univers de noir et de gris, bercé par les mugissements de la tempête qui faisait rage au dehors, l'enfant perdu rêvait, les paupières ouvertes.

Que voyait-il ?

Quels fantômes dansaient devant ses yeux ?

A moins d'être lui, qui pourrait le dire ?

Sans doute, ça et là, les silhouettes brumeuses de gens aimés. Ils le rassuraient chaque soir, avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Mais les raies de lumière pâle sur le plancher, se transformaient bientôt en d'autres spectres autrement terrifiants. Une femme de fumée grise, à la tête tranchée… Elle lui tendait les mains, ses lèvres s'entrouvraient. A la fois accusatrice et repentante.

A son oreille soufflaient les démons du passé. Remords, regrets… Solitude.

Athos croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sans jamais pouvoir se résoudre à fermer les yeux. Il avait envie de formuler à voix haute les trois seuls mots capables d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait : « J'ai froid ». Il ne se l'autorisa pas.

La lumière de la pièce voisine, qui passait sous la porte, s'éteignit soudain. Un léger craquement se fit entendre, et Athos perçut soudain la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Bien qu'il fit noir, son souffle le trahissait. Il devait s'agir de l'autre gentilhomme, arrivé après lui dans cette maison.

Malgré lui, Athos se redressa sur le lit. Un chuintement de tissu lui apprit que son visiteur venait de retirer ses vêtements. Des bruits de petits pas légers se firent entendre ensuite. Cela se dirigeait vers lui. Il fit un mouvement pour se retrancher dans la partie droite de la couche, mais à cet instant le nouvel arrivant passa à travers un rayon de lune.

Figé, le mousquetaire contempla, durant quelques secondes à peine, ce qui lui sembla être le plus beau corps d'Eve de la création. Une peau de lait, des seins à la courbe harmonieuse et invitante, des hanches fines qui se balançaient au rythme de sa marche lente et envoûtante.

Parfaite.

Depuis combien de temps pareil spectacle ne s'était il offert à lui ? Depuis combien de temps s'était il interdit de poser les mains sur ce genre de taille ? De toucher des lèvres ce petit creux charmant entre le cou et l'épaule ? De suivre doucement cette ligne courbe et fine, jonction nerveuse et sensible entre la cuisse et le bas du ventre ? Avant de pénétrer dans ce sanctuaire sacré qui fait tout le mystère, toute la force des femmes ?

Berceau de la vie depuis la nuit des temps, mais en attendant, dans le secret de nuits telles que celle-ci, simplement instrument de plaisir de la race humaine.

Toutes ces pensées passèrent dans l'esprit d'Athos avec la rapidité d'un torrent de montagne, avant que la vision magnifique ne quitta ce trait de lumière et ne disparut à ses yeux.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler. Mais en lieu et place de la question qui s'apprêtait à poser, ce fut une espèce de gémissement rauque incontrôlé qui sortit de ses lèvres. La créature venait d'escalader le rebord du lit, et de poser une main sur son ventre nu. Les sons se bloquèrent définitivement dans sa gorge lorsque dix doigts frais et joueurs commencèrent à se promener le long de cette route, si sensible chez les hommes, qui part du nombril et descend jusqu'à l'entrejambes.

Athos secoua la tête, alors qu'il tâchait d'ignorer la sensation extrême et brûlante qui enflammait le creux de ses reins, et essaya de rassembler dans son esprit plus de deux bribes de pensées cohérente. Le cavalier inconnu à qui il donnait gîte en lieu et place d'un autre était une femme.

Une Vénus provocante et ensorcelante, qu'il devinait belle à damner les anges.

Un hymne vivant à la grâce, enfin, qu'il sentait penchée au dessus de lui, dont les longs cheveux mouillés lui effleuraient le visage, et dont l'haleine chaude et sucrée l'invitait à s'abandonner dans les affres de la passion.

Il plissa les yeux, pour tenter de distinguer ses traits. Il ne vit que l'éclat de deux pupilles rieuses. Son esprit lui intimait de fuir, de rester sobre, de garder sa raison, de ne pas céder à l'ivresse. Mais son corps tout entier hurlait son désir, criait son besoin de chair, dont il avait été trop longtemps privé.

Non, non, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais… L'ombre de la femme grise décapitée passa de nouveau dans son âme, et pendant un instant, sembla lui donner le courage de se lever et de quitter ce lit. Mais soudain, sa compagne muette baissa complètement la tête, et alla coller son visage tout contre ses cheveux, en même temps que son autre main rejoignait la première et caressait habilement son sexe en érection.

Athos la sentit lui mordiller doucement l'oreille, sa joue frottant contre la sienne. C'en fut trop, bien trop pour son esprit rationnel, déjà bien affaibli, qui en cet instant se tut complètement, et fit place tout entier au plaisir.

Plaisir des sens, plaisir égoïste, d'autant plus intense qu'il ne voyait pas le visage de l'autre. Son corps pouvait ainsi s'approprier entièrement les sensations, et jouir sans conséquences, puisqu'il ne pourrait lire aucun sentiment dans ses yeux.

Athos leva les mains, et les posa délicatement sur le dos de la Vénus. Sa peau était encore plus chaude et douce qu'il ne l'imaginait. Tandis qu'il l'entendait rire tout doucement de sa victoire, toujours tout contre son oreille, il commença à caresser du bout des doigts sa colonne vertébrale, alternant douces pressions et chatouilles coquins. Il la sentit frissonner, et contracter légèrement ses muscles.

Il sourit dans la nuit, et agrandit son champ d'action. Il répéta l'opération sur ses omoplates, sur le creux de ses reins, descendit jusqu'aux fesses, qu'elle avait fermes et rondes, et remonta le long des flancs.

Alors qu'elle tremblait d'excitation et de contentement, il ressentit malgré lui comme une espèce de fierté. Après toutes ces années de rigueur absolue, lui, qui se pensait complètement asexué, était encore capable de donner du plaisir à une femme.

Sans plus se préoccuper de rien, de rien d'autre que de ce corps parfait qui s'offrait à lui, il posa cette fois ci une main sur son sein droit. Puis, tout en commençant à le masser et à tracer espièglement les contours du téton, avec son autre main il alla explorer les collines et les vallons de la contrée de son sexe à elle.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle l'avait sentit répondre à ses provocations, elle avait jubilé intérieurement.

Pendant tout le souper, elle avait tournée et retourné cette idée dans sa cervelle : elle allait partager le lit d'un prêtre. Elle, femme de bien mais néanmoins gourmande. Ce serait si dangereux, comme situation… Si excitant.

Que faire ?

Ne pas céder à la tentation ?

Elle, la fugitive qui devait à tout prix se cacher ? Qui devait rester un cavalier anonyme… Pour sa survie. Quoi, rester duchesse, tenir son rang ?

Etre raisonnable, une fois dans sa vie ?

Ou bien se remettre de cette chevauchée de cauchemar en s'accordant une nuit de sensualité ? Ce ne serait pas la première, et surtout pas la dernière, pour cette folle créature de… Marie Michon.

La coquette avait sourit à sa soubrette, et elles avaient spontanément éclaté de rire. Oui, Marie Michon aurait damné tous les hommes. Même ce ministre de Dieu.

Elle avait compris qu'il lui faudrait faire vite, la nuit étant déjà bien entamée, si elle voulait mener ce petit projet à bien avant le lendemain. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris la peine de cacher ses intentions à ce bon curé.

Elle jubilait, disions nous, alors que ce dernier prenait petit à petit possession des mystères de ce qui faisait d'elle une femme. Le temps d'un orage, elle serait sa maîtresse, ardente et jalouse comme une louve.

Marie savourait la vague de plaisir qui déferlait dans tout son être en cet instant. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de ravissement impatient lorsqu'il passa une main derrière sa nuque et la renversa sur le lit avec une douce violence.

Elle palpa des doigts les contours de son torse, de ses reins ; elle dessina chaque muscle, chaque fibre nerveuse, chaque coin de paradis du corps de cet homme.

Elle se mordit les lèvres d'avidité.

Sous ses mains, elle le sentait, elle le voyait bien plus sûrement encore qu'avec ses yeux. Elle en aurait pleuré.

Celui qu'elle tenait entre ses cuisses était parfait. Rien en trop, rien de superflu. Rien en moins. Aucun défaut. Pourquoi fallait il que celui là se soit donné à Dieu plutôt qu'aux femmes ?

Elle se cambra quand il entra en elle, enfin ! Tout en enserrant sa taille de ses jambes pour qu'il y reste, elle renversa la tête en arrière et émit un son qui s'apparentait aussi bien au râle de plaisir qu'au cri de triomphe.

Cette sensation plus féroce qu'un tremblement de terre, mais plus belle qu'un crépuscule d'été… La duchesse la sentait courir partout en elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle aimait un homme. Elle était dominée, mais elle restait toute-puissante, car elle le savait : Elle donnait autant qu'elle recevait. Oui, d'habitude.

Mais là…

Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, et lui mordit sauvagement l'épaule pour étouffer un cri orgasmique douloureux, alors qu'il continuait ses va-et-vient et se déversait en elle.

Il gémit, les yeux ouverts, comme incrédule face à ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, épuisée.

Mais là…

Marie le sentit se retirer, timidement, presque maladroitement. Elle émit une espèce de grognement contrarié et lui agrippa doucement la tête, posant ses mains sur ses joues et l'attirant vers elle. Il faisait noir, ils ne se distinguaient pas. Ce qu'elle fit avec ce prêtre parfait, alors, elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Pas après l'amour. Pas comme ça.

Leurs nez respectifs se cognèrent, leurs mains se crispèrent sur le corps de l'autre, jusqu'à se faire mal, jusqu'à se griffer. Mais leurs lèvres, dans les ténèbres, finirent par se trouver.

Elles se cherchèrent, se provoquèrent, comme deux épées courageuses dans un duel où les deux bras sont de même force. C'était possessif, mais c'était fuyant. C'était digne d'un rêve, mais c'était réel.

C'était un baiser passionné. Echangé entre deux inconnus, deux fuyards, deux gamins perdus sous la pluie qui s'étaient trouvés par hasard, en s'abritant sous le même toit. Deux personnes qui se faisaient passer pour ce qu'elles n'étaient pas.

Mais là… Elle avait reçu plus qu'elle n'avait donné. Parce que l'autre était pur. Alors qu'elle l'embrassait furieusement, il lui vint une pensée plutôt incongrue. Peut être… Oui, peut être que si son duc de mari avait pu ressembler à ça dans l'amour… Elle n'aurait jamais cherché à aller voir ailleurs.

Ils rompirent le lien, et ces deux corps divins s'assemblèrent de nouveau, spontanément. Comme les deux moitiés d'un ensemble parfait. Cette fois ci, plus de retenue, mais une franche déclaration de guerre à la solitude. A leur solitude.

Ils ne cherchèrent même plus à étouffer leurs cris de jouissement.

Ils n'entendirent pas cesser l'orage.

* * *

Un pâle rayon de soleil, d'abord timide, puis joueur, s'engouffra par la fenêtre de la chambre du presbytère de Roche l'Abeille. Il couru jusqu'au lit, escalada les couvertures froissées, pour finalement aller caresser le visage d'Athos. Cette nouvelle sensation, à la fois agréable et agaçante, dut faire le lien entre la douce tiédeur de ses rêves et la fraîcheur lumineuse de la réalité. Sa poitrine se souleva plus longtemps que la fois précédente, et il battit des paupières.

A peine commença t'il à reprendre contact avec le monde qui l'entourait, qu'il sut que quelque chose était différent par rapport à d'habitude. Il se redressa légèrement, et baissa les yeux. Un bras nu, d'une forme et d'une blancheur exquise, était refermé autour de cou. Et le corps auquel appartenait ce bras reposait près de lui, le visage enfoui dans les longs cheveux noirs de l'ancien mousquetaire.

Athos, totalement réveillé, resta immobile durant quelques secondes, le coin de ses lèvres frémissant.

Comme pour sourire.

Comme pour maintenir l'illusion encore un peu.

Il avait vécu un rêve plus qu'il n'avait rêvé la réalité : pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait agi en être humain, suivant son désir et laissant sa froideur protectrice loin derrière lui.

Et il en fut récompensé par la vague de chaleur qui en cet instant déferlait sur son âme. Il redécouvrait la félicité que l'on éprouvait à se réveiller aux côtés d'une femme.

Délicatement, pour la laisser dormir, et pouvoir se retirer tout aussi incognito qu'il était entré, il ôta son bras de son cou et le replia près d'elle. Un instant, il fut tenté d'écarter les longues mèches blondes de sa compagne d'une nuit, pour apercevoir son visage… et savoir. Mais deux pensées l'arrêtèrent.

Deux arguments suprêmes. Une de la raison, l'autre du cœur. L'une noble, l'autre… presque égoïste.

Si cette femme était venue trouver refuge ici déguisée en homme, c'est parce qu'elle voulait garder le mystère sur son identité. Il n'avait pas à chercher à savoir, en profitant de son sommeil.

Et puis… Si Athos ne la regardait pas, ne la regardait plus, il pourrait à jamais garder intact le souvenir du rêve parfait qu'ils avaient fait ensemble cette nuit là.

Ce serait bien plus beau si ils restaient à jamais des inconnus l'un pour l'autre.

Athos se leva, raillant intérieurement son propre sentimentalisme romanesque, et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Le jour se levait à peine. Il passa ses habits à la hâte, ceignit son épée et sortit sans même accorder un regard au lit où il avait dormi.

Dans la pièce voisine, il trouva le feu éteint, et une forme étrange sur l'un des deux fauteuils. Roulé en boule comme un gros chat, dormait là le laquais qui, la veille, accompagnait la Vénus. Tout mélodramatique et tout résolu qu'il fut, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter les yeux sur le visage de celui là. Et cette fois ci, il sourit franchement. Ce cavalier là aussi, était une femme.

Elle grommela dans son sommeil et se retourna légèrement, exposant ainsi sa jolie figure en pleine lumière… aux pleins regards d'Athos. Il l'examina pendant une minute, fronçant un peu plus les sourcils à chaque seconde. Pour un peu, il se serait penché, une main sous son menton et l'index aux lèvres, pour un examen détaillé de ses traits fins. Une étrange impression de déjà-vu, aussi persistante qu'absurde, envahissait peu à peu son esprit.

Un grattement intempestif se fit entendre derrière lui, et le sortit de ses pensées. Il se retourna, gêné d'avoir été vu en train d'observer si attentivement cette petite soubrette déguisée en laquais. C'était Grimaud, qui attendait à la porte, tenant par la main la bride de leurs chevaux.

Prêt à partir et à quitter Roche l'Abeille.

Athos sortit de la maison sans se retourner, referma la porte, et sauta en selle. La mission qui l'avait amené ici était pressée, et ne souffrirait pas qu'il s'attarde. Au petit trop, lui et son vieux serviteur franchirent le dédale des rues du petit village limousin, et s'élancèrent sur la grand route.

Elle serpentait entre les champs, détrempée et dévastée d'avoir essuyé l'orage de la nuit. Elle filait vers l'horizon, aussi cabossée et incertaine que le hasard des destinées.

Mais enfin, ils la suivirent.

**FIN**

**Ou plutôt : Commencement, pour ceux qui savent ;)**


End file.
